


Solder My Heart Back Into My Frame

by Snow



Category: Guilty Gear
Genre: Gen, Stolen Moments, Tea, War
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-05-19
Updated: 2012-05-19
Packaged: 2017-11-05 15:31:32
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 415
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/408049
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Snow/pseuds/Snow
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Sol, Ky, war, and a cup of tea.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Solder My Heart Back Into My Frame

It's a cold, wet night, just like the one before, and the one before that. Ky supposes that he should at least be grateful that it's not snowing, and he is. He just wishes for a little bit of sunshine during the day to lift the gloom of the men, if nothing else. The burden of responsibility weighs heavily on Ky's shoulders, and the way the rain has doubled the weight of his uniform while he walked once around the camps isn't helping with that.

There's a fire burning in Ky's tent, and he can see that from far enough away to let him be suspicious, rather than appreciative, by the time he pushes the flap aside. "Sol." Ky's not sure if having him around is better or worse than Ky's tent being actually on fire.

Sol lounges indolently on top of Ky's sleeping bag, and he simply lifts an eyebrow, as though even talking is too much effort.

Ky wants to let him be, wants to simply take comfort in the fact that Sol follows at least as many of Ky's orders as he did Kliff's, but the man infuriates him too much for that. "I doubt my tent is any more comfortable than yours, or any dryer," he says instead.

"Maybe by this point," Sol responds.

Ky huffs. "If there isn't any pressing business you have for me to attend to, then you should return to your own tent." Ky wants to add that if there is pressing business then Sol should send it through proper channels, but he'd rather give up an hour of needed sleep than risk having whatever Sol might have that's important get lost when Sol decides it's not worth the effort to share after all.

Sol continues to look amused, and Ky is opening his mouth to tell him off more strongly when Sol moves his cupped hands away to show that he's holding one of Ky's teacups. When he hands over the cup Ky can feel the warmth leaching from the cup to him, and smell the strength of the tea. He lifts it to his face to let the steam collect on his face, before bringing it down again to look at Sol.

"Thank you," Ky says, at least as pleased as he's being polite, but Sol just shrugs.

"Don't expect it, kid." 

He stands, then, and he goes, leaving Ky with his cup of tea and his five hours of sleep until the next day.


End file.
